Freddy Meets Mars!
by MoaKing
Summary: After she lost her job Mars somehow is working at Freddy's for some money, but ends up have her self in a never ending fear of DEATH! [CANCEL]
1. Night 0

**Mars get a job at Freddy's. wait till you see what happens?**

**Disclaimers:**** I do not own Pokemon and FNaF and there characters they all rightly belong to there creator.**

**.**

**Chapter one: Introduction**

**.**

Mars:ah what a beautiful day at the HQ, its to bad that know ones there.

Six years has pass since Team Galactic was defeated by the hands of two brats. Mars makes a visit too the old work place to relive the past and glory of the team, she enters the front door which is a little hard to push

Mars: Ah man, the doors still makes that stupid noise. now wheres the locker room?

she heads down to the right side of the building to find the lockers, as she walks her mind started to remember the good old days.

.

_FLASH BACK_

_._

Jupiter: Mars, Cyrus told me to go to his office for the last time.

She remember the last day of work like it was just yesterday, everyone is busy to pack up and stop those brats from releasing the lake trio.

Mars: You just came from his office right now all sweaty, if hes going to have sex with me then I pass.

Jupiter: Aw come on Mars, loosen up a little, this may be the last time we will all see each other. I mean I had sex with almost all the boys in the HQ.

Mars:(to her self)Slut.

Jupiter: What was that?

Mars: Nothing, wheres Saturn I haven't seen him this morning?

Jupiter: hes at MT coronet, waiting for commands.

Mars: Already, I haven't say goodbye to him(beep beep) a crap its my time now!

Jupiter: Where you going?

She ran to the entrance to do her part, she wishes she have said something to Jupiter but she was going to be late.

Mars: Where is it, where is it, where is it, where is it! found it(Moving a bush to see a metal door)there it is my bunk house.

Mars made a bunk house in case she is wanted or scared out of her life,it's a good thing too for this occasion.

Mars: Now know one will ever find me.

.

_BACK TO THE PRESENT_

_._

And nobody has found out that she was gone for a month, its a good thing Berry&amp;Dawn found her almost unconscious, she finally made her way to the locker room and found her locker its ovias because its the only red locker.

Mars: 25.14.50, aha I still remember my combination,(open locker)ah my old uniform, its a little smaller now that I grown.

Mars feels great sees her old uniform again, the one shes wearing right now is still the same but the color is revered and it has no silly hoop on it, its now looks almost similar to that of Jupiter's, She was a foxy lady wasn't she. She begins taking all her old possession in a duffel bag and gets out.

Mars: Well at least I have a few minutes till my show,(looking at watch said 4 pm)if I leave now I can still catch to the opening.

?: Well you better get there fast.

Mars: AH! Who said that?

Lucas: Its me Mars, Lucas.

Lucas was one of those kids that foiled there plans, but if it wasn't for him she still be a criminal to the public, for the past four years she reclaim her self with the help from Lucas and his mom to be an average citizen to Sinnoh, oh and she lives with them till she can buy a house.

Mars: Hay Lucas what brings you her?

Lucas: I wanted to tell you that my mom has made your favorite dish.

Mars: Is it glaze tauros steak?

Lucas: With lemon wedge, come on lets go eat you don't want it to get cold.

Mars: oh I can't stop my mouth from sweating from that meal.

Lucas: But first I have to give you something.

Mars: What do you want to give me?

Lucas hands out a half torn newspaper with a red circle in the job section.

Lucas: Me and my mom were looking for a job for you in the paper, after all you where done at the last one and we think we found a great one you might like.

Mars: Let me see that,(mumbling)family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift 12 am to 6 am.(moremumbling until the final line) $120 a week to apply call 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR!

Lucas: We fingered you will like this job, other then the one below witch is about wrong things I don't want to talk about but come on lets go already, you can't work there until Monday.

Mars: Okay, let me just call them to get the job.

She got her phone(which is a Samsung galaxy I recommend)and dial the number and wait for it to answer

Speaker:Hello Fazbear entertanment how can we end your life I mean help you?

Mars: Yes hello I will like to apply to the nightshift please.

**.**

**.**

**That the end of Chapter one, review for **

**Chapter two: the first Night**

2/14 - Sorry for the huge wait, its coming its just hard to think for a fic like this, maybe someone can help me


	2. Night 1

**Chapter one: The First Night**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**11:34 pm**

It was late at night and Mars was on her way at her new work place to talk to the maneger , the person on the phone told her the ways to go, but it was hard to see in the dark. In an instent she finally reached her destination, an old Pizzeria that looks like a spot where bad people hang out.

**Mars:** This place is a dump, Well at lest I get payed, unlike my last job.

She makes her way through the door and gets ready for a job like no other.

**12:00 am**

**Mars:** Woo hoo my first boring job I have ever taken.

Mars was not happy about her new job, all she have to do is sit on a chair and press some button. _**Phone Ringing**_

**Mars:** Um?

Phone Guy: Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night...

**Mars:**(Pick up phone) Hey, I don't need someone to baby me on the first day on the job, okay, I got this.(about to hang-up until)

**Phone Guy:** Wait! before you hang-up, I got to tell you, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, they tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person.

**Mars:** Wah? What do you mean they won't recognize me as a person.

**Phone Guy:** Yeah, well here the funny part comes, They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on, Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death.

**Mars:** Wait what death! Now hold on, this got to be some kind of joke right? Tell me more man.

**Phone Guy:** Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up.

**Mars:** No shit!

**Phone Guy:** But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.

**Mars:** Wait come back, I need more question, what the heck is a Fazbear? come back! _**end call**_

**1:00 am**

**Mars:** I hope that guy was just joking, I mean, why sign up a job that will kill you, well half the jobs in the world can kill you, but not a Pizzeria!

She flip camera by camera looking at cam-shots from the place, when she went to the kitchen cam, it stop working, only having a glimpse of it...and something yellow.

**Mars: **Man, I wish I could brought my Pokemons, but "_No animals or living inanimate object allowed._" what a jerk, **Beep Beep** huh 50% battery power.

Knowing the fact the battery is almost dying she makes the night go faster by, messes with the lights and the door, all the way to Five am.

**Mars:** Up, down, up down...

**5:00 am**

**Mars:** Up, down, up, down, Man, man man man man...MAN! Its so boring, know wonder this place is one of the safest place to stay, I'm out of here.

**.**

**POWER OUT**

**.**

**Mars:** Ah!...whats going on...I can't see, help.(Footstep follow by music). Huh, is that Toreador March(look left door)AH!

She sees a flashing face on the left door, not knowing what to do but stare as the music goes to its climax.

**.**

**BLACK OUT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**6:00 am**

**.**

at the front of the entrance, a man comes to open-up the restaurant, oddly hes wearing an Freddy costume as hes opening the door.

**Man:** Do do, dodo, do da do da doo...what the.

the door slam at the man as Mars runs for her life, shouting.

**Mars:** I MAY COME BACK TOMORROW!

.

.

**Thank you for the long wait, PLZ review**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

?:come back


	3. Unfinish

**The unit finished chapter. **

**.**

Mars POV

12:00 pm

Location: Lucas's House.

Its bin six hours since that night, I was shock of how a tenths I was, I might have over reacted but still, I am not going to lose this job, I already lost a few others. Just then, Lucas's mom came in"Good after noon Mars, I see you forgot to lock this door."She wanted to see how was I doing because, I have not moved since I got here at six. "Oh fine Miss.L, I just needed to relax for a couple hours, that all." She then gave me a hug and left to prepare lunch. Lucas is gone for now, because of his lost to a rematch ageist Cynthia, he is off to intense training, leaving me alone in our room. It was no surprise that we ended up dating, but even with his confront, I still have chill feelings for going back to work, I have to shrug it of have a quick nap before work.

Employee (Freddy suit guy) POV

7:30 pm

Location: Freddy Fazbear Pizza

It was time to close the place, letting the remaining people inside out for the night, but I have to stay for the night guard. She was how you call it... interesting? After thinking about her, she came too me at this hour. "Mister man sir. Do you have the moment to talk?" She said. When I saw the outfit she was wearing, it reminded me of something, but I couldn't put it where I seen it. "Mister?" Sha asked me again. I got back to reality and spoke to her. "Well miss... red. I do have the Time. What is it that you want?" I told to her. She looked upset, maybe from what happened yesterday or this morning. I wanted to say that. What's a Fazbear?" I fell in the shock of her question, as she looks at me in confusion.

Mars POV

7:40 pm

Location: inside the building

The guy was laying there. I don't know why but, I dragged him instead of waking him up."Mister. You wight a lot for a tall guy." I told him as he lifted his head up to speak. "Can you not drag me. This suit is more expensive then your life." He told me in a rude manner. So I drop his foot and picked him off the ground. "Wow. Your a tuff cookie." Said the man. I was flattered by the tone he said it, and made me blush a bit.

**...**


End file.
